Empty Spaces
by Chise Black
Summary: Sasunaru [Toques de itanaru e itasasu]UA Pero para cambiar un poco, Sasuke no será un alumno nuevo en un instituto, de hecho ni siquiera estudiará. De hecho... No creo que Sasuke vaya a ser del todo humano... Leed si queréis saber por qué n.n
1. Prólogo

Desde el primer momento en que cruzó el umbral de la puerta del piso, Naruto sintió el impulso de subir todas las persianas para dejar entrar ni que fuera un poco de luz, pero puesto que no era su casa (aunque llevara una maleta esperando para ser descargada en su futura habitación) se reprimió.

–¡Qué oscuro! ¿Se puede saber como hacéis para ver por donde vais? –Preguntó Naruto en un tono demasiado alto, y sus palabras quedaron flotando en el silencio, que parecía inseparable de la negrura que lo invadía todo. Su acompañante ni siquiera le contestó. Pronto sus ojos se acostumbraron a la falta de luz y pudo ver el desorden que reinaba en el recibidor, y el comedor, que estaba justo delante.

–Ven, te enseñaré donde dormirás.

Siguió a aquel extraño chico vestido de verde y con unas cejas que superaban con creces en grosor a la media. Acababa de conocerle, pero cuando vio al rubio tirado en la calle con una maleta que contenía todas sus pertenencias a su lado, no pudo evitar preguntarle si tenía donde ir y ofrecerle seguidamente la habitación libre del piso en que vivía. No había consultado con sus dos compañeros, pero aunque dependiendo de cómo resultara ser el chico se podían enfadar, en aquel momento le daba igual.

–Eeeh… ¿Seguro que puedo quedarme aquí? –Preguntó Naruto aún extrañado de la suerte que había tenido. –No tengo dinero.

–No importa, yo por ejemplo no pago nada, no creo que vayas a tener que hacerlo tú. No se quejaran mientras no les molestes, los otros. Aunque no creo que vayas a verles mucho.

–Ya… ¿Y eso por qué?

–Bueno… Primero está Shikamaru… Cuando no está en la universidad se tira en su cama y se queda sin hacer nada, o se va a un parque que hay por aquí cerca… A no hacer nada también… Ya le conocerás, aunque yo no acabo de entender como puede ser tan vago. Y Sasuke… Él es quien paga todo. No se mucho de él… Pero aún y así se empeña en que vivamos aquí y en pagar todo aunque casi ni nos vemos. Siempre duerme todo el día y luego por la noche se va. Y te recomiendo que no le hagas enfadar…

"Pues vaya muermo de compañeros… En cuanto pueda me largo", pensó, pero se contuvo otra vez porque aquel chico había sido muy amable con él.

–Por cierto… ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto.

–Yo soy Rock Lee. –Se presentó con una gran sonrisa y le tendió la mano. El rubio la estrechó, poco habituado a que la gente se portara así con él. –Encantado.

–…Igualmente.

–Bueno, pues esta es tu habitación. –Le condujo hacia una pequeña estancia con los muebles básicos (cama, armario y un pequeño escritorio) que debía de ser la única ordenada del piso. –La mía es la de al lado, así que si necesitas algo… ya sabes. (NA: Sin mal pensar, eh! ¬.¬ Que nos conocemos…)

–Gracias.

Le dejó solo y Naruto se dejó caer sus pertenencias en el suelo y se desplomó en la cama. Reflexionó sobre los últimos días, y sobre lo rápido que sucedieron las cosas; unos meses antes conociendo a una chica muy mona que también parecía interesada en él y lanzándose a vivir con ella al poco, los gritos que pronto se escuchaban casi cada día debido a sus continuas discusiones, las lágrimas que caían continuamente de los ojos de ella y el bofetón que le pegó en último día que la vio… Y luego, cuando volvió a casa, encontró una maleta en el rellano con todas sus cosas y ella tan solo le gritó desde dentro que no quería volver a verle jamás.

Pronto sintió que se le humedecieron los ojos, pero ya había decidido que no iba a llorar, no por una maldita puta a la que había dejado de querer hacía ya mucho. De todas formas, y aunque ya no sintiese nada por ella, era agradable tener a alguien a su lado, era una sensación que no había experimentado hasta el momento en que empezaron a salir juntos; quizá por eso se había encariñado tan rápido con aquella chica, la única que en algún momento le había querido, aunque fuera solo un amor superficial, o mera atracción, o ella también buscara a alguien, quien fuera, para no estar sola… Quién sabe. Pero ahora ya se había acabado, y eso ya no existía. Quería hacerse el fuerte, pero necesitaba a alguien para llenar el vacío que caracterizaba su vida.

Se dirigió al baño para enjuagarse la cara y espabilarse un poco, pero cuando iba a entrar (después de probar las demás estancias y ver que la única que quedaba tenía que ser la que buscaba) la puerta se abrió ante él. De detrás salió un chico tapado sólo con una toalla enrollada en su cintura, con el pelo negro mojado pegándosele en la piel y el flequillo tapándole parcialmente unos rasgados ojos negros. A Naruto le dio un vuelco el corazón y sintió la sangre bombeando con fuerza dentro de él. Nunca se había sentido atraído por nadie de su mismo sexo, sin embargo ahora estaba siendo invadido por el impulso casi irrefrenable de acariciar esa blanca piel. Blanca… Demasiado blanca… Pero un instante después se fijó en su expresión de arrogancia y casi desprecio y el deseo dejó paso a la irritación, aunque sin desaparecer del todo.

–¿Quién eres? –La voz del chico hizo estremecerle, pero a la vez el tono que había usado le ofendía.

–Lee me ha dicho que podía vivir aquí… Es solo temporalmente. –Intentó sonar neutral con sus palabras: no le convenía enemistarse con él si por casualidad era quien pagaba todo, y le daba la impresión de que así era. –Y tú… ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Uchiha Sasuke.

Le apartó de un empujón y se fue sin ni siquiera preguntar a Naruto cómo se llamaba él, cosa que crispó los nervios del rubio. Cerró los puños con fuerza intentando no descargarlos contra lo primero que pillase.

–¡TÚ! ¡¿Es que no vas a preguntar mi nombre!

Sasuke se giró y le dirigió una mirada llena de desdén.

–¿Para qué?

­–¡PUES ME LLAMO UZUMAKI NARUTO! ¡QUE LO SEPAS!

–Pues vale. –Después de volver a pasar de él prosiguió su camino y entró en la que debía de ser su habitación.

"Tranquilo, Naruto… No te afecta, no te afecta… SI al menos no tuviera tan buen culo… ¡¿QUÉ! ¿Qué estoy pensando? No le has mirado el culo, no lo has hecho… Ese estúpido tiene la capacidad de ponerme nervioso por su presencia e irritarme a la vez… ¡MALDITO IDIOTA!" Insultarle mentalmente hizo que se calmara un poco, no estaba en situación de ir enfadándose con él (aunque tampoco podía evitarlo). Sin embargo, había algo en él que le inquietaba, fuera de la atracción o el enfado… Había algo raro. Esa piel tan blanca… ¿Sería por no salir de día? Se miró sus brazos, levemente bronceados. No, ese tono no era normal. Pero pensar en ese tan Sasuke hacía que se sintiera invadido por sentimientos bastante contradictorios. Miedo, deseo, respeto, irritación, pena. ¿Pena? Sí, también había algo de eso… Había visto algo en sus ojos… Una tristeza incapaz de ser descrita con palabras, aunque disimulada bastante bien.

Entró en el baño, por fin, y dejó que el agua fría resbalara por su cara después de mojársela tres o cuatro veces. Un par de gotas bajaban de sus ojos; aunque no eran lágrimas, lo parecían, por eso en darse cuenta se secó rápidamente y volvió a su habitación. Se quedó dormido al instante, tal era el cansancio que llevaba encima, a pesar de no ser ni las ocho de la tarde.

………………………………………………………………………………..

No estoy muy segura de cómo ha quedado al final el principio de este fanfic, puesto que tan solo me puse a escribir sin pensar primero la historia :P Me vino la inspiración después de estar leyendo durante semanas y en un momento acabé lo que acabáis de leer, el prólogo. Supongo que ya todas (¿O debería ser todos? O.o Siempre me he preguntado si hay chicos que lean fics yaoi, si los hay me encantaría conocerles n.n) os imagináis qué es Sasuke… Jejeje, es que me encanta este tema, tenía muchísimas ganas de escribir sobre vampiros. Y como Sasuke es tan pálido… ¡Pues le ha tocado a él! Y esperad a que salga Itachi… Muahahahaha (6) . Bueno, ¡espero que os haya gustado! Intentaré hacer los próximos capítulos mas largos… ¡Dejad reviews por favor!


	2. Capítulo 1

Acabé con él rápidamente, tanto que solo oí un leve grito ahogado, y luego el silencio de la muerte. Quizá no tuvo ni tiempo de adivinar qué había pasado, porque de un momento a otro había sentido su vida desvanecerse en los brazos del que habría pensado que era el rostro de la muerte. Quizá sí… Quizá sí soy uno de las caras que puede tener la muerte. Pero últimamente no me gusta pensar en ello, por eso he abandonado mis antiguas costumbres por un tiempo; puede que realmente el vivir con humanos me haya ablandado, o puede que tan solo esté empezando a abrir los ojos. Y pensar que, de ser así, habré tardado 90 años en abrir los ojos… Cada vez me siento más como un humano, o quizá debería decir tan solo que cada vez siento más. Eso es bueno, en cierto modo… Me gusta pensar que es bueno. Por eso esta noche, en lugar de seducir a alguna víctima y sentir el placer de beber su sangre lentamente, alargando su final tanto como fuera posible, he buscado a algún incauto que por alguna razón rondara los callejones cerca de mi piso para saciar mi sed, sencillamente porque aquella vez necesitaba alimento; si no lo hacía así podía pasar como aquella vez…

No… Prefiero no pensar que pueda volver a pasar algo así.

Miré al chico, tirado en aquella calle oscura sin salida, y sentí un poco de pena por él. Pero era mejor así, si no sabía ni su nombre; y al fin y al cabo, hubiera acabado muriendo de todas formas… Qué más daba si era por un disparo de cualquier mafioso de la zona, por un accidente de tráfico, por una sobredosis de droga… ¿O por la mordedura de un vampiro? Sentía un vacío después de matar personas, pero a lo largo de los años, a partir del momento en que acepté en lo que me había convertido, acabé por comprender que era la única manera de hacer las cosas; no podía decir que era la mejor, porque no era buena de ninguna manera, solo la que provocaba menos daños. ¿Qué pasaría si después de una noche conmigo alguien se encontrara una herida en el cuello? Antes de todo, para mí lo más importante es sobrevivir. No es que no me importe la vida de las otras personas… No es que no sienta asco cada vez que la sangre me llena la boca con su sabor, un poco metálico, pero siempre indescriptiblemente delicioso, no es que no tenga remordimientos de cada persona que he matado, es solo que quiero vivir. Mi única justificación, y creo que si os deshacéis de todos los prejuicios podréis entenderlo, porque todos quieren vivir. Después de matar, siempre siento un pinchazo en el corazón, precisamente porque seguro que esa persona también quería vivir. A veces busco gente que va detrás de la muerte, que siente deseos de suicidarse, y les doy una muerte más dulce de la que hubieran tenido; a veces busco aquellos que merecen la muerte, asesinos, violadores, traficantes de droga, extorsionadores, y les parto el cuello antes de saciarme con toda su sangre, e incluso me permito en ocasiones arrancarles el corazón y acabar de beber de él la poca que queda. Creo que el que he matado hoy estaba lleno de vitalidad, con su sangre tendré para unos días.

Salí a la calle principal, y a cuatro pasos me encontré con el molesto chico que había venido a vivir a nuestro piso. No sabía como Lee se había atrevido a llevar a alguien sin pedirme permiso, pero tampoco es que me importara mucho. En su mente ya vi que no quería quedarse mucho tiempo, aunque también que se sintió fuertemente atraído por mi cuando me vio… Bueno, eso es normal, es lo que le pasa a todo el mundo, casi sin hacer distinciones de sexo ni gustos. Parecía tener una cara medio soñolienta y ensimismada, hasta que vio quien era y se puso nervioso, aunque intentó disimularlo. La verdad es que me parecía bastante mono… Si no fuera por el hecho de que estaba viviendo con nosotros y encontrarían a faltar su presencia, creo que me encantaría alimentarme de él; la sangre de los chicos como él solía ser tan dulce, y me gustaba tanto jugar con sus vidas… Me miró con cierto desprecio exagerado por él mismo y prosiguió su camino hacia el lugar de donde yo venía. El pánico me invadió por primera vez desde hacía muchos años. No había… ¿No lo había hecho, verdad? ¡¡NO! ¡Me había olvidado por completo del cadáver! Existía la posibilidad de que no mirase… Por favor… Se giró, porque había notado que le estaba mirando. Sólo me devolvió la mirada, y creo que no supo ver mi desesperación, pero al volver la vista hacia delante pasó rápidamente por aquel callejón, y aunque en principio pareció que no había visto nada, volvió a girar la cabeza rápidamente… Palideció al instante. Ató los cabos. Me había visto salir de allí. Había visto el cadáver. No había duda, no había equivocación posible.

Aquellos momentos se me hicieron eternos. Él, sin apartar la vista de aquel chico, claramente muerto. Yo, unos pasos detrás suyo, pensando mil excusas y justificaciones posibles pero ninguna que pudiera funcionar realmente. ¿Y si lo mataba? No, no podía hacerlo…

Por suerte, nadie pasaba por la calle.

Silencio. El sol ya estaba saliendo.

Se giró, al fin, y me dirigió una mirada como exigiéndome que le dijera que no había sido yo. Perdí los estribos por un momento y a toda velocidad me acerqué a él y le cogí el cuello con una mano, mientras con la otra sujetaba las suyas por encima de su cabeza y aplastaba su cuerpo con el mío para que no se moviese. Sentía los latidos acelerados de su corazón contra mi piel. Ejercí un poco de presión en su cuello y noté como le faltaba la respiración enseguida, luego acerqué mi boca a su oído y le susurré:

–No has visto nada hoy.

–T-Tú… ¿Q-qué… e-er…es? –Pudo pronunciar a duras penas debido a que no le dejaba respirar.

Solté su cuello y Naruto cogió una gran bocanada de aire pero seguía con la misma cara de asustado, pálida, y noté que el miedo que sentía en aquel momento había hecho desaparecer incluso la lujuria que había despertado en él; por alguna extraña razón aquello no me gustó nada, e intenté hacer que comprendiera un poco.

–No puedo decirte qué soy. Tan solo que tú estás a salvo. Yo he matado a ese chico, es cierto, pero debes saber que tú no vas a sufrir la misma suerte. –O eso me gustaría pensar…

–¿Por qué?

–No lo entenderías.

Me aparté, y eso le tranquilizó un poco.

–¡E-espera! No… ¿Por… Por qué?...

Parecía tan asustado que me dio pena. Incluso más que el chico que acababa de matar… Quería contárselo. Por una vez, quería compartirlo con alguien. Pero no lo entendería. Ningún humano podía entenderlo. Así que sólo quedaba mentir, como siempre.

–Venganza. –Eso solía sonar bastante convincente, y era una explicación que normalmente dejaba satisfechos a los que descubrían algo así.

–¡¿Crees que ésa es razón para matar a nadie! –Ahora parecía más enfadado que asustado. Casi como si se hubiera olvidado de lo que había pasado un minuto antes… Sí, realmente me gusta este chico.

–Tú no podrías entenderlo… –Su cara de enfado por alguna razón me divirtió, aunque seguí inexpresivo, por eso añadí: –Dobe.

Antes de que pudiera ver su reacción, los primeros rayos de sol iluminaron la calle. Me sentía débil, como siempre que su luz me daba directamente… Aunque no es cierto que a los vampiros les queme la luz del sol, sí nos debilita y marea, e incluso puede hacer que nos desmayemos. Yo, en ese momento, sentí mi cabeza dar vueltas… Mis ojos se desenfocaban, y sin poderlo evitar, caí, sin sentido.

Cuando me desperté, unas horas después, estaba estirado en la cama de Shikamaru. Llegué a la conclusión de que Naruto me había llevado hasta allí (solo él me habría dejado en la habitación equivocada) y di gracias porque no hubiera subido las persianas, o peor, porque no se le hubiera ocurrido llevarme a un hospital. Sonreí ante el hecho de se hubiera molestado en llevarme hasta aquí, a pesar de que había descubierto el cadáver y yo le había confirmado que era el asesino.

Sí… Realmente me gusta este chico.

………………………………………………………………………..

Bueno, por fin escribo el segundo capítulo… Es que veréis, está empezado desde hace bastante, pero se me colgó el ordenador y perdí gran parte, y eso m enfadó tanto que perdí la inspiración… n.nU Bueno, cosas que pasan, es que pierdo los nervios enseguida. Me gustaría saber, ¿alguien se ha leído las crónicas vampíricas, de Anne Rice? Por curiosidad… Es que me han inspirado bastante para escribir esto (bueno, además de Lost souls (aquí: el alma del vampiro) de Poppy Z. Brite, que si os gustan los vampiros y el yaoi… es perfecto .). Por cierto, por si alguien quiere agregarme, aquí os dejo mi msn (aunque claro, teneis que quitar los espacios, porque no deja poner direcciones, no?): chise (barra baja xD tampoco deja ponerla…) heiki homail . com Es que me encantaria poder hablar de sasunaru con más gente . Siempre se agradece… Bueno, voy a contestar los reviews…

**Yuya-han**: Claro que sí! Yo también soy súper fan de Itachi (de hecho, me disfracé de él por el salón del manga… jejeje), así que no te preocupes, que va a salir, va a ser vampiro (vaaaaalee quizá no tendría que haberlo dicho, pero bueno, conociéndome era bastante de esperar) y… Bueno, va a ser Itachi, así que supongo que sí va a maltratar a alguien xD No digas eso de que ya te gustaría escribir así, a mí me gustaría ver lo que escribes… Porque yo también pensaba (pienso) así… Es que hay muy buenos autores por aquí…

**Miaru**: Gracias, jejeje, pues aquí tienes la continuación… Ya sé que he tardado un poquito, intentaré ir más rápido la próxima vez… Todos queremos a Sasuke al lado de Naruto! . No puedo esperar en hacer una escenita yaoi! En el próximo capítulo…

**Maca-chan15**: Ya he actualizado, aunque tampoco pasa mucho… xD No sé, no me acaba de gustar este capítulo.

**Akemi20**: Pues sí, muy sexy! . Es que los vampiros… Aix, me encantaaaaaan! Son súper sexys! Hohoho si, Naruto corre bastante peligro… 8-) Pero bueno, ya vereis… Y creo que en este capítulo ya se puede intuir porque vive con humanos…

**Chikara**: Muchas gracias! Tranquila que con las ganas que tenía de escribir una historia de vampiros, dudo mucho que vaya a abandonarlo… ;)

**Valgor**: OO Me quedé sorprendida cuando leí tu review, pero me encantó saberlo! Muchas gracias! A partir de ahora voy a hablar en masculino… A mi la idea de un Sasuke vampiro hacía meses que me rondaba por la cabeza… Es que es exactamente eso . Es muuuuuucho más sexy (tranquilo, no es solo tu mente xD creo que todos lo pensamos). Bueeeeeeeeeeno, lo de que se deje besar el cuello… Hombre, no voy a adelantar nada . Ya veréis…


	3. Capítulo 2

Perdonad mi tardanza... Me avergüenza haber tardado tanto en actualizar... Por cierto, creo que no me expresé con claridad n.nU Naruto aún no sabe que Sasuke es un vampiro... Sí, ha visto un cadáver, pero creo que a nadie se le ocurriría que lo había matado de esta manera. Imagináos que no ha podido ver bien la herida de su cuello. En fin, ahí va el capítulo:

No pensar.

Era mejor no pensar.

No pensar que estaba viviendo con un asesino.

No pensar en el cadáver de callejón, en la sangre en su cuello.

No pensar que podía hacerle a él lo mismo.

No pensar. Pero no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Se tumbó en la cama intentando dormir para escapar, y para no tener que recordar quién era su compañero de piso, ni que él había acabado recogiéndolo y llevándolo a su cama. Y ahora estaban bajo el mismo techo.

Le había dicho que no le mataría. Pero, ¿cómo podía creerle? ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Los otros que vivían allí notarían su ausencia, pero... ¿Y si ellos eran sus cómplices? Además, podía darles cualquier excusa, que se había ido de pronto porque había encontrado un piso muy barato, y no creía que les importara mucho algo así...

Por lo que había descubierto estaba en peligro. Deseó poder volver atrás y girar la cabeza para no ver lo que no debía ver. Sencillamente había estado en un mal lugar en el peor de los momentos. Y por eso probablemente moriría. Pero por alguna razón, no podía pensar en escapar. Si pensaba con lógica, estaba actuando temerariamente quedándose allí, pero... Algo en los ojos de Sasuke le decía que de momento no tenía intención de matarle. Aunque parecía que aún podía sentir la presión de sus dedos en su cuello... Y aunque sabía que acabaría como aquel pobre chico... También intuía que no de momento. Además, quería saber... Aunque era el conocimiento lo que le ponía en peligro, quería conocer las razones, lo que había detrás de aquel asesinato... Porque había algo... ¿no?

Venganza...

¿Qué le habría hecho aquel chico?

Pensó que quería saber la verdad de aquella historia. No parecía ser del tipo de personas que mataban sin una razón de peso. Y cuando se habían cruzado en la calle, incluso le había parecido más humano, su piel parecía tener más color. Escuchó una puerta abriéndose en algun lugar del piso. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápidamente. Pasos. Se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta, esperando que el pomo se moviera de un momento a otro. Pero quien sea que estaba fuera pasó de largo. Oyó abrirse la puerta de entrada, y luego cerrarse. Sus latidos se calmaron un poco. Soltó un suspiro de alivio. ¿O quizá de decepción? Quizá estaba deseando que fuera Sasuke, y que fuera a verle. Para aclarar lo que había pasado...

O para...

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza para sacarse esas ideas de la mente. Mientras lo hacía, oyó como alguien giró con decisión el pomo de la puerta de su habitación y entró. El corazón de Naruto bombeaba con tan fuerza que creía que le iba a explotar.

Se cumplieron todos sus temores y sus deseos. Un chico de piel extremadamente pálida estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta. Apagó la luz y empezó a andar hacia el rubio, que estaba paralizado. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad pudo ver su figura delante suyo. Estuvo unos instantes que para Naruto se hicieron eternos en silencio antes de hablar.

-¿Vas a quedarte aquí?

Naruto no podía ver en sus ojos si quería que lo hiciera o no. Más bien parecía que aquellos ojos le controlaban, y leían en su cerebro. No sabía qué contestar. Por eso se quedó mirándole insegura y temerosamente, su mirada era una puerta abierta a sus pensamientos.

-No me mires así. -Aquello aún inquietó más a Naruto. -Tan solo contesta.

Al fin, se decidió a hablar a pesar de la presión que ejercía esa situación en él.

-Yo... ¿Puedo?

Sasuke pareció sorprenderse momentáneamente, pero en un instante recobró su expresión indiferente. Aquel segundo hizo que el rubio se calmara un poco, porque vio algo de humano en él al fin.

-Claro. Haz lo que quieras. Ya te he dicho que no pienso hacerte nada.

Naruto se lo pensó un momento, porque creyó que no podía precipitarse en algo así, pero enseguida se dejó llevar por su auténtico deseo.

-Entonces... Sí. Me quedo.

-De acuerdo. -Se giró y estaba a punto de echarse a andar hacia la puerta, pero Naruto habló y se quedó quieto.

-E...¡Espera! Un momento... Yo...

Los nervios del rubio hicieron que Sasuke esbozara una sonrisa, aunque tenía algo de macabra y despiedada. Se acercó a su compañero de piso, que seguía sentado en la cama, así que se inclinó para poner la cara a su altura, quedando a unos poco centímetros una de la otra.

-Oh, qué mono... -Lo cogió de la barbilla para obligarle a mirarle a los ojos. -Di lo que tengas que decir. Te escucho. -Había cambiado completamente su expresión, ahora seductora; con esa cara era sencillamente irresistible, daba igual si el otro era hombre o mujer. Naruto se ruborizó y se quedó sin palabras. -¿No quieres hablar? -Siguió sonriendo al ver los intentos fallidos del chico por emitir sonidos. Salvó finalmente la distancia que les separaba y unió sus labios con los del rubio en un casto y fugaz beso, que sin embargo a Naruto le pareció lo más sensual que había vivido nunca. Sintió sus labios y su cara en general arder, sin saber como un simple beso había causado este efecto en él. Se sentía como flotando, como si algo hubiera confundido su mente para no dejarle pensar on claridad. Pero a pesar de lo rápido que le latía el corazón se sentía muy bien así. Le encantaba esa situación. Sin pensar, sin haber enviado esa orden a su cerebro, dijo de pronto:

-Te quiero...

Sasuke no pareció sorprenderse a pesar de esa declaración tan súbita y fuera de lugar, tan solo soltó una carcajada. Le dedicó una media sonrisa antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, mientras decía:

-Tranquilo, le pasa a todo el mundo, no me lo voy a tomar en serio. Serénate, y si luego quieres decirme algo, ya hablaremos.

Naruto se volvió a quedar solo, con aún más dudas que antes, todavía más confundido.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bueeeenoooo... A mi no acaba de convencerme este capítulo, pero de todos modos aquí está, no podía demorarme más... n.nU Creo que ya os he hecho esperar lo vuestro... Por cierto, no penséis que estoy yendo muy rápido por lo del "te quiero", como ha dicho Sasuke, le pasa a todo el mundo xDD Es un maldito prepotente, pero tiene razón... Los vampiros son criaturas demasiado sexys como para dejarlas correr por ahí sueltas... . 

Bueno, ¡¡dejen reviews por favor! ¡¡Me ayudan a escribir y me dan ganas de actualizar! o


	4. Capítulo 3

Wolaaaaaaaaas! Aquí estoy de nuevo rallándoos con mi fic! n.n Gracias a todos por leerlo! Por una vez, he tardado relativamente poco en actualizar... Y el siguiente capítulo ya lo estoy escribiendo, así que tampoco tardará mucho. Bueno, en el capítulo anterior no contesté los reviews, así que abajo responderé a los de los dos capítulos... Por cierto, espero que no os líe lo de los puntos de vista, lo digo porque a veces escribo en 3a persona, otras en 1a, y voy alternando el de Sasuke y el de Naruto... u.uU

Sasuke se revolvía entre las sábanas. Por primera vez desde hacía muchos años, algo le inquietaba. Por primera vez desde hacía muchos años, se había encariñado con alguien en un plano más alto, es decir, no tan solo quería su sangre y sentirle entre sus brazos mientras absorbía su vida, sino que deseaba estar con él. No quería su muerte... Pero, a la vez, moría de deseo por él, estaba seguro de que su sangre sería lo más delicioso que podía encontrar... Pero no podía, ¡No podía matarle! Cuando volviese a verle... No sabía si podría controlarse... ¡Mierda, era demasiado complicado! Tenía que desaparecer de su vida... ¿Era la única solución? Tampoco quería eso... La última vez que se había enamorado era cuando no era más que un iluso vampiro neonato... Espera, ¿que estuviera pensando eso significaba que se había enamorado de Naruto? ¿Que lo reconocía? No, eso era demasiado... Él no podía amar a nadie, pero tampoco podía alejarse de los humanos. Tratarles como a ganado singnificaría acabar convirtiéndose en alguien sin sentimientos, y tampoco quería eso... Por eso vivía con esos chicos. Así no se olvidaba de su anterior naturaleza y vivía aferrándose aún a su pasado. Pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que acabaría encariñándose así con alguien, y aún menos en tan poco tiempo.

Quizás es que su carácter le recordaba a como era él cuando aún era un chico normal. Antes de que pasara _aquello_. Antes Sasuke también poseía su inocencia... Pero luego vino el odio, y ya no dejó lugar para nada más. Puede que sí que fuera eso... Sí, sentía algo de nostalgia cuando estaba con él. Su presencia parecía dar algo de calidez a su fría vida, a su fría existencia y a su frío cuerpo.

Ya era demasiado tarde, y no quería estar sin él.

Pero si estaba con él, lo más probable era que cualquier día no pudiera reprimirse y acabara mordiéndole, para probar su sangre. Y si la probaba, seguramente no podría parar hasta beberse la última gota...

Por eso tenía aquel conflicto mental, no sabía qué hacer. No había ninguna decisión completamente acertada. Además, si permitía que Naruto se quedara con él, en el caso de poder tener algun tipo de relación en un futuro, no podría esconderle su verdadera naturaleza por mucho tiempo. Eso le llevaba a tomar una decisión arriesgada, pero era la única válida. Iba a descubrirle al rubio que era un vampiro. Entonces, todo se acabaría rápido. Iba a hacerlo de manera que se lo creyese... SI lo aceptaba, no había ningún problema. Si no lo hacía, que de todos modos era lo más probable, se iría sin remedio. Y aunque quisiese contárselo a alguien, todos le tomarían por loco. Y tampoco parecía tener a alguien a quien ir a llorarle sus penas...

Había aceptado que era un asesino. Había una pequeña posibilidad de que aceptara que, además, era un vampiro. En la actualidad, los vampiros se habían convertido en una imagen romántica y atractiva; a mucha gente le fascinaban y desearían encontrarse con uno, incluso algunos incautos mal informados desearían convertirse en uno de ellos. Por eso quizá ahora sí, quizá podía rebelar lo que era sin grandes consecuencias... Quizá podía planificar un futuro aunque fuera inmediato junto a alguien. Pero estaba yendo muy rápido. Por ahora, tenía que ir de caza, y tenía que llevarse a _alguien _con él...

Volvió a entrar a la habitación de Naruto. Se había ido hacía una hora, pero tuvo la sensación de que el chico seguía en la misma posición. Habló sin tapujos, sin entretenerse, para no tener tiempo de dudar sobre lo que iba a hacer.

-Has dicho que ibas a quedarte aquí. Por tanto, quiero que veas algo, para que vuelvas a plantearte tu decisión.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Llevó a Naruto a rastras, cogiéndole del brazo, por un buen trecho de ciudad; al fin, cuando creyó haber encontrado el lugar apropiado, dejó al rubio en la calle principal mientras él se metía en un callejón bastante estrecho, que cruzaba la manzana, y él salió por el otro lado. Antes de marcharse le había dicho a Naruto que no se moviera, y que no perdiera detalle de lo que pasara, así que siguió sus instrucciones y permaneció allí, mirando el lugar por donde había desaparecido Sasuke. Pronto volvió a verle, pero esta vez no iba solo, sino que un chico le estaba abrazando por el cuello mientras le besaba.

Naruto sintió dolor al ver aquella imagen, pero algo le decía que se quedara quieto. Que no podía ser que Sasuke le hubiera traído allí tan solo para ser cruel con él de esa manera...

El desconocido bajó una de sus manos al culo de Sasuke, apretando aún más sus cuerpos, si es que se podía. El pelinegro sentía la erección del chico chocar contra su pierna, y sonrió mientras el otro le besaba el cuello. Le gustaba eso, era un maldito asesino pero antes de que murieran podía proporcionar a sus víctimas un placer mayor del que hubieran podido conocer si no se hubieran topado con él. Eso hacía que su sentimiento de culpa se fuera un poco... El otro chico dirigió una mano a la entrepierna de Sasuke y pareció sorprenderse.

-Eh, ¿qué es eso tan blando? -Susurró medio divertido.

Se puso de rodillas frente a él y le desabrochó el pantalón. Se lo bajó junto a los bóxers de golpe.

-¿Es que vas a hacerme una mamada? Se me ocurre algo mejor, si quieres ponerme cachondo... -El chico le conrió desde abajo. -Levantáte. -Ordenó mientras se subía los pantalones.

Cuando lo hizo, Sasuke le dio un beso largo y profundo mientras con una mano le masturababa. En algún momento le había desabrochado los pantalones. Luego, fue dándole besos en el cuello mientras el desconocido intentaba hacerle un chupetón, sin saber que era inútil porque no podía hacerle algo así a un vampiro. El pelinegro creyó que ya había jugado bastante.

-Tienes un cuello precioso, ¿lo sabías?

Hundió sus colmillos en la fina piel, que se rompió con facilidad, y empezó a absorber su vida. Los gemidos del chico se hicieron más fuertes, no era realmente consciente de lo que le estaba pasando.

-Ssssh... -Puso un dedo sobre la boca ardiente de su víctima. -Vas a hacer que alguien nos oiga... -Sonrió, y aunque el chico pudo ver sus colmillos y su boca, llena de sangre, no se sobresaltó. Más bien pareció que le excitaba aún más.

En los pocos segundos que Sasuke había pasado separado de la herida la sangre había bajado por el cuello y el pecho de aquel joven, así que sin pensarlo le quitó la camiseta de un tirón (el chico mismo le ayudó subiendo los brazos al ver su intención) y lamió todo el líquido rojo mientras su mano seguía posada suavemente sobre su boca para que no volviera a hacer demasiado ruído. Volvió a encontrarse con la herida que había hecho él antes y siguió sorbiendo hasta que los gemidos del chico se hicieron casi inaudibles. Sasuke le calló con un beso en la boca y le dejó en el suelo: probablemente ya estaba muerto. Se acercó a Naruto, quien seguía mirandole paralizado por el miedo. Le cogió del brazo y le obligó a ir hacia el cadáver. No necesitó hacer mucha fuerza, porque al parecer el rubio no podía procesar todo lo que acababa de pasar y no parecía tener intención de huir (ni de hacer nada), al menos por el momento.

-Ya has visto lo que soy, ¿verdad? Y has visto lo que hago... -Sasuke se agachó y bajó los pantalones del chico de golpe. -¿ves? Se ha corrido... Antes de morir, le he matado de placer... Por eso has creído que me querías, pero no es así. AHORA puedes decidir qué quieres hacer. Ahora sabes qué soy.

-Eres... Un monstruo...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Las gotas de lluvia bajaban por la cara de Naruto. ¿O eran lágrimas? Había recogido sus pocas pertenencias apresuradamente, mientras Sasuke le miraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, completamente serio. Cuando salió, hizo lo posible por no mirarle a los ojos: no quería caer presa de su hechizo.

Qué estupidez... Como si no fuera ya su presa, su víctima, ya le había hechizado desde el primer momento...

Había corrido por la calle, torpemente, pero no se había podido alejar mucho de aquel piso. Más que dónde viviría a partir de entonces, lo preocupaba que a pesar de todo, seguía deseando estar con aquel monstruo... Con un vampiro... Se moría de deseo, ya no podía estar sin él... Por eso, sus pasos le condujeron otra vez a la que durante un poco tiempo había sido su casa, por eso aporreaba la puerta, suplicando, llorando, pensando que ojalá aún hubiera una mínima posiblidad de que Sasuke le perdonara y le dejara volver...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Pues esto es todo por ahora xD ¿Qué os ha parecido este? Espero haber podido expresar lo que quería... Vamos, lo placentero que es que te mate un vampiro. Bueno, voy a contestar los reviews... Primero, los del capítulo 1 (es decir, el 2 xD vamos, que ya me entendéis...):

**kyroa-chan**: Bufff... tres libros favoritos? xD Pues... Ahora van por el nueve... Aunque no me los he leído todos, y los tres primeros son los mejores para mí. Pues no he leído ninguna aún que mezcle el sasunaru y los vampiros... Aunque últimamente tampoco tengo mucho tiempo para leer fics n.nU

**pucknut**: Muchas gracias! Pues... La verdad, no me había planteado el poner kakairu, pero ya veré... Depende de si quiero hacer el fic muy largo o no. No lo sé aún n.nU A veces pienso que mejor acabarlo en pocos capítulos, así no me canso de él... Y, bueno, en el próximo capítulo saldrá un personaje nuevo...

**Aoi-Hikawa**: Eh, pues eso de no actualizar en un año es una putada para tus lectores! (Inner: ¬.¬UTú tienes por ahí un fic colgado desde hace... Anda, pues un año!) Bueno, sí... n.nU Pero no es sasunaru! En cuanto el sasunaru entró en mi corazón, no hubo lugar para nada más... Bueno, muchas gracias, y a ver si el próximo review no lo dejas anónima, así puedo leerme tus fics... n.n

**Valgor**: Gracias, me alegro de que te guste como escribí el capítulo de Sasu... Porque la verdad, yo creía que me estaba quedando muy típico u.uU Bueno, ya ves que Naruto sí hace algo en su corazón vampiresco... Aunque este capítulo no acabó muy bien que digamos u.uU

**Yuya-han**: Claro que sí! Viva Itachi! Y viva Lestat! Aunque en el libro prefiero a Armand, en la peli no (creo que Antonio Banderas no encajaba para nada en el papel...) Acábatelo si puedes! Como es que no lo hiciste? A mí me gustó mucho... Oh, te recordó mi forma de narrar a la de Anne Rice? Qué honor... Ehm... Y claro que puedes agregarme al msn! xD

**Nayru Ishida: **Si te lo pasas tan bien leyendo este fic como yo escribiéndolo, ya será mucho xD Ains... Tanto el sasunaru como los vampiros también són dos de mis pasiones... Bueno, para Itachi tendrás que esperar un poco... Pero vamos, que salir saldrá xD Como no iba a salir mi personaje favorito?

**angel -negro3**: Muchas gracias! n.n Pues me alegro de que tu ordenador haya resucitado... Yo lo pasé muy mal cuando estuve sin él, sin sasunaru... TT.TT snif, snif...

**Miaru**: Esto hace que me de cuenta de cuanto tardo en actualizar... Nieve? Agh, ahora hace calor... Me quema la ropa... TT.TT Mis capis siempre sol cortos, por desgracia n.nU Me salen así... Y bueno, AHORA sí que sabe que es vampiro, entonces aún no xD Pensaba tan solo que era un asesino...

**Hitomi Miwa**: Weno, pues ya actualicé! Pero supongo que ya es tarde para decir algo así xD

**VAMPIRE PRINCESS MIYU**: Me gustan estas leyendas, pero la figura del vampiro siempre seguirá siendo mi favorita... Además, como tú dices, le pegaba más a Sasuke n.nU Aunque realmente siento que me estoy alejando de los personajes originales...

**mahokusweetcandy**: Quizás lindo no sería la palabra xD Y menos después de este capítulo... Lemon... Bueno, todo llegara xD No puedo decir que lo de este capi sea lemon, pero estoy practicando, nunca he escrito uno... Y el hecho de que uno de los dos sea un vampiro me dificulta las cosas... :P Y tranquila, aquí todas somos unas pervertidas xD

**Yuu Kleiyu**: Bueno, pues ya ves qué ha hecho Sasuke... Y tranquila que el próximo capi estará listo en poco tiempo n.n

**HATSUJARU SAKURAZUKAMORI**: En serio crees que he mantenido el carácter original de los personajes? Me quitas un peso de encima... Yo creo que me están quedando raros :S Pero bueno, es que al seu un UA, hay cosas que deben cambiar...

**Tsubaki Kitsune**: Qué es eso de los mariachis son felices? XDDDDD explícamelo, porque no te entiendo. Bueno, ya te preoguntaré por msn cuando nos veamos... Que nunca me acuerdo... Bueno, gracias por tu review xD Cuando tenga tiempo me paso por tu fic a dejarte uno... Que ahora estoy de exámenes... (Inner: TÚUUUUUUU! Sabes que no deberías estar aquí...) ¬.¬ Ya, pero si no quiero perder la poca cordura que me queda tengo que ir a por mi dosis de yaoi...

**Fati-chan87**: En cuanto tenga tiempo me leo tu fic de vampiros, es curioso que hayamos tenido la misma idea xD Me gustará ver como lo has desarrollado tú... Morbo? O.o Wow, pues no me lo habían dicho hasta ahora... Gracias!

Y ahora, los reviews del capítulo 2 (o el 3, depende de como lo mires xD):

**Yuu Kleiyu**: Siento que mis capis sean cortos, pero me salen así... n.nU Además, así actualizo más a menudo. Aunque luego os deje con las ganas... xDDD

**Yuya-han**: Oh, lo siento! La muy cabrona de mi inspiración se marchó sin ni siquiera dejar una nota... ¬.¬ Creó que se cansó de que le diera la culpa de todo XDD Y no voy a abandonar este fic! Para nada! . Noooo, me lo paso genial escribiéndolo... Yo también tengo ganas de poder hacer salir a Itachi ya...

**Funeral-Of-The Humanity**: xDD Vaya, otro chico, wai. No eres el único, eso seguro, mis amigos no sé por qué pero se empeñaron en leerlos... ¬.¬ Los vampiros lo tienen fácil para conseguir dinero xD Siempre puedes cargarte a cualquier rico y robárselo todo... Y en cuanto a la chica... Bueno, creo que es obvio... n.nU Pero vamos, en el próximo capítulo se confirma.

**o-o-Nekoi-o-o**: Pueeeeees ya ves lo que ha pasado... Lamento tardar tanto TT.TT Ahora estoy de exámenes... Pero prometo que sacaré tiempo para escribir el siguiente... De todos modos, lo tengo medio hecho ya

**Kandara**: A mí también me gustaría hacerlos más largos, pero me salen así y de veras que no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo n.nU Ya lo intenté...

**estherkyubi**: Bueno pues ya cogí tu msn, así que cuando pueda hablamos! n.nU Que como ya he dicho, ando liada... TT.TT Qué dura es la vida del estudiante vago que no ha hecho nada durante todo el curso...

**mahokusweetcandy**: Yo también quisiera ser Naruto... Ah, los vampiros... Bueno, pues espera un poco para el lemon xD Creo que aún falta algún capi para que llegue... Pero cuando encaje en la historia, te prometo que lo pongo n.n

**Valgor**: Admirador? Aaaaaah, no digas eso... (Chise se ruboriza) Si tú escribes muy buenos fics! Como vas a ser admirador mío? xD Hmm, la idea de la cama me gustó... Tenemos que hacer un plan un día de estos para... ehem... poner a salvo y en un lugar cómodo a todos los vampiros del mundo... Aunque primero, a encontrarlos! xD Me alegra que te pusieses tan feliz... Aquí tienes más dosis de felicidad... Espero que te guste este capi tanto como los anteriores n.n

**Fati-chan87**: Muchas gracias por el comentario, no sabia que mi fic tuviera tanto morbo xD Aunque supongo que me alegra, teniendo en cuenta que solo he escrito un beso... Con este capi no he tardado tanto, es que en el último me quedé estancada... u.uU Me alegro de que mi fic te ayude n.n

**Jubei Arkhon**: Se me hace raro hablarte en castellano, pero es que tú también deberías haberme dejado el review en castellano y no en catalán, no? n.nU Bueno, da igual. Gracias, supongo, por leertelos, y espero que este capítulo no te resultara muy desagradable... Y se me hace raro ver que te gusta Oo No sé por qué contesto a este review, si mañana nos veremos en persona... u.uU Qué tontería...


	5. Capítulo 4

Mis puños empezaban a dolerme. Mis lágrimas se habían acabado y mis fuerzas habían menguado notoriamente. Sin embargo, seguí golpeando aquel trozo de madera que me separaba de él, de su presencia, que ya era como una droga, la necesitaba para seguir viviendo. Pero no parecía compadecerse. Nunca me pareció que fuera de este tipo de personas, pero no tenía más que guardar un poco de esperanza, era lo único que podía hacer... Lo único a que podía agarrarme... Pero por más ruido que hiciese, por más que le llamase, nadie abría. Aunque fuera para insultarme, para recriminarme, para despreciarme, quería que abriese y poder volver a ver sus ojos, su mirada de superioridad, de soberbia...

-¡SASUKEEEEEEEEEE!

Con ese grito terminé. Caí al suelo, con ganas de volver a llorar pero sin poder hacerlo. Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, cerraba mis puños con fuerza, sentía como las uñas se me clavaban en la carne pero el dolor físico era casi reconfortante... No podía vivir sin él, no podía¡¡ya no!

Sentí como una mano se posaba sobre mi hombro, y acto seguido, me abrazaban por detrás. Mi corazón se aceleró, por alguna extraña razón me parecía que aquella presencia era la suya... Sentí torrentes de calor extendiéndose por mi cuerpo. Al fin, me atreví a girar la cabeza, para ver detrás mío una cara que a pesar de ciertas diferencias, me era familiar... Con una melena negra, lisa, con unos mechones cayéndole por la cara... Y curiosamente, sentía la misma sensación que cuando estaba con Sasuke, los problemas se iban... Me sentía flotar... Todo mezclado con una pizca de temor, como de respeto hacia esa figura... Pero eso no hacía más que aumentar mi interés. Me confundía, también... ¿Por qué¿Sería también él un...?

-¿Eres el nuevo juguete de mi hermano?

Her... ¿Había dicho hermano? Al principio me sorprendió esa declaración, pero luego pensé que eso justificaba muchas cosas... Esa sensación de familiaridad... Era normal. Pero no me fiaba nada de él. Un desconocido con una aura de sobrenaturalidad que se me acercaba silenciosamente por detrás y me abrazaba... Estaba inquieto, pero no quería apartarle. Me provocaba unas sensaciones parecidas a las de Sasuke, y eso me aliviaba un poco... Enmedio de mis pensmientos, recordé que me había hecho una pregunta pero me pasaba lo mismo que con Sasuke, me ponía nervioso y no sabía qué contestar.

-Eh... Yo...

-Ya veo... Eres muy mono¿sabes? -Mi nerviosismo se acrecentó y se hizo un silencio incómodo. -¿Por qué estás aquí fuera?

-Yo... Eh... Bueno, Sasuke... No me deja entrar...

-Típico de mi hermanito. ¿Y tiene alguna razón para no hacerlo?

-Pues... Yo... Huí de él...

A pesar de que me ponía muy nervioso, tenía algo que hacía que respondiera sin pensar a todo lo que me decía, me hechizaba igual que lo hacía Sasuke, por eso estaba seguro... De que él también era un vampiro...

-¿Por qué?

-Porque... Él es un... Vam...

No pude seguir. Por alguna razón, no podía decirlo en voz alta. Como si todo fuera una ilusión y si pronunciaba esa palabra, se haría realidad. Entendía el concepto, pero no acababa de aceptarlo... Porque no podía ser verdad... ¿No?

-Es normal que nos tengas miedo... -Mis suposiciones se confirmaron, pero eso no me sorprendió, ni me atemorizó más. -Pero¿sabes? Creo que si te ha dejado con vida, sabiendo tú lo que es él, es que no quiere hacerte daño... Yo tampoco querría hacerle daño a un chico como tú... (NdA: No, qué va... Todos sabemos lo buena persona que es Itachi xD Dios, qué raro me está quedando... Ah, me olvidé una cosa xD Va a haber OOC en Itachi... A buenas horas, creo que ya lo habíais notado :P).

Bajó la cabeza y me besó en el cuello. Sentí como mi temperatura corporal subía, como cuando Sasuke me besó. Sentí sus labios rozando mi piel, y luego algo afilado... Que no llegó a clavarse en mí. Pero aún y así, me dio una sensación de pelibro y me aparté. Me quedé sentado de caras a él, completamente asustado, pero así pude verle bien. Tenía el pelo largo, recogido en una cola, y unos ojos negros y profundos. Parecía un poco mayor a Sasuke, más que nada porque aunque estaba arrodillado podía intuir que era más alto y se veía más maduro de cara... Pero tampoco supe concretar su edad. Tenía una belleza inexplicable, sobrenatural, y una piel lisa y blanca, con aspecto de fría como el mármol... No, yo ya había comprobado que así era.

-Tranquilo... Ya te dije que no voy a hacerte nada... Además, si quisiera atacarte, ya lo habría hecho.

Se acercó a mí y me cogió de la barbilla. Mi mente se inundó de imágenes de Sasuke, él ya había hecho eso una vez, justo antes de...

Unió sus labios con los míos, primero en un beso relajado, lento, pero que no por ello dejaba de ser sensual, y luego la fuerza y decisión que le ponía fue aumentando... Y sin darme cuenta me encontré con que le estaba correspondiendo ese beso, aunque me sentía torpe comparado con sus movimientos que parecían estudiados, el beso que me estaba dando era perfecto... Tan perfecto que no me importaba que fuéramos hombres, que él fuera un desconocido, que nos estuviéramos besando en el rellano, justo delante de la puerta del piso de Sasuke...

Sasuke... Por un momento, quise separarme de aquel chico, al recordar la razón por la que había vuelto... Pero entonces sentí su lengua explorando mi boca, sentí como la mía reaccionaba y jugaba con ella... Sin poder evitarlo... Una de sus manos se enredaba en mi pelo mientras la otra estaba apoyada en mi hombro, y las mías yacían inertes a los lados. Se separó un momento para ver mi cara, sonrió y volvió a besarme...

Mierda... Me estaba excitando... Y no podía hacer nada para arreglarlo, porque no deseaba parar aquella situación... Por un segundo, pensé que quería que me poseyera aquí mismo... Ese fugaz pensamiento hizo que me calentara más, pero entonces él paró. Solté un débil gemido de protesta, pero cuando le miré a la cara vi que su mirada estaba posada en algo detrás mío... Así que me giré... Para encontrarme con Sasuke recargado en el marco de la puerta. No supe como reaccionar. Por un lado, me alegraba verle otra vez, pero sabía que si aún me tenía un mínimo aprecio aquello que acababa de ver no podría haberle gustado... Quería poner alguna excusa per no había ninguna posible... Veía como intentaba mantener la calma, pero en sus ojos la ira se hacía demasiado evidente comparado con su inexpresividad habitual.

-¿A qué debo el honor... Itachi?

-Nada... -El mayor sonrió intentando aparentar inocencia, pero incluso para mí estaba claro que no lo conseguía. - ¿Es que no puedo tener ganas de ver a mi queridísimo hermanito?

Sasuke parecía reprimirse para no saltar encima de su hermano y destrozarle la cara a puñetazos. Yo me mantenía al margen de la situación, porque no sabía que se suponía que debía hacer o decir, y sentía que si actuaba iba a equivocarme...

-Bueno, pues ya he visto que estás bien... Tengo cosas que hacer... Te dejo aquí con tu juguetito. Ya nos veremos.

El mayor se giró y se fue, bajando las escaleras con elegancia. Yo le seguí con la mirada, porque no me atrevía a mirar a los ojos a Sasuke... De pronto, sentí como me agarraba del brazo y me arrastraba hacia el interior del piso. Sus dedos me apretaban tan fuerte que me dolía. Iba a quejarme, pero en cuanto vi su expresión de furia pensé que no era buena idea.

-¡TÚ, ESTÚPIDO¡¡¿SABES LO QUE TE HABRÍA PASADO SI NO LLEGO A INTERRUMPIROS!

Parecía realmente encolerizado y yo no sabía qué decir, solo sentí que tenía ganas de llorar, de nuevo... Había vuelto a fastidiarla... Pero solo es que no entendía nada y no sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer... Al ver mi expresión pareció calmarse un poco.

-Dime que no volverás a hacerlo, por favor... No vuelvas a acercarte a él...

-D-de acuerdo...

-Te lo digo de verdad... Él es... -Me quedé callado esperando a que siguiera la frase. Imaginaba una revelación sorprendente, pero no fue así. -Peligroso. Mucho.

-Y tú... Tú... ¿No lo eres?

-¡Soy un maldio asesino! -Sonrió maliciosamente. -Pero eso ya lo sabes. El otro día maté a una chica que tenía un aspecto tan inocente... Casi me sentí mal por ella. Con ese pelo rosa, parecía una niña...

-¿Qué? -Me quedé estupefacto. -¿Qué has dicho? -No podía ser... ¿Cuantas personas podía haber en una ciudad con el pelo rosa?

-Sí... No era más que una criaja. Debía de tener tu edad... Si aún y así quieres estar a mi lado, supongo que puedo darte otra oportunidad... Siempre que no vuelvas a acercarte a él¿queda claro?

Me quedé paralizado mientras se giraba y desparecía tras una esquina. No, no podía ser... No podía haber ocurrido algo así... Una casualidad así...

¿Sakura...?

No...

De todos modos...

¡No, ya no me importaba aquella estúpida! Pero... Quizás aún... No, era una zorra. Nada más que eso...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Por fiiiiiiiiiiiiin! Dioooos, como me costó este capítulo! De veras que lo siento, pero... A medio capítulo ya no sabía como seguir... Ni siquiera encontraba el tiempo para escribir... Y bueno... Tampoco me gusta como ha quedado xD Pero algo tenía que poner... Y me sabía mal no actualizar... Así que aquí está. Siento que me he precipitado y que las cosas no van exactamente como yo quería... Pero bueno, da igual. Quizás me he pasado con el OOC en Itachi... No sé, pero yo quería que el personaje fuera así xD Espero que no os moleste... Con suerte y si la inspiración vuelve a visitarme, pronto escribiré un buen lemon... . Lo juro... Bueno, buen lemon tampoco sería la mejor manera de decirlo xD Porque será horrible... Por algo será el primero... 


	6. Capítulo 5

Me quedé mirando como Naruto entraba de nuevo a su habitación arrastrando su maleta. Se había quedado como medio chocado por lo que había dicho, pero... No era posible que la conociese, ¿no? Sería demasiada coincidencia... De todos modos, aquella muchacha que maté no paró de gemir estreundosamente y seguramente no era más que una chica escandalosa y descerebrada... No podía ser que alguien lamentase una pérdida así. Al menos, no alguien como Naruto... Eso me gustaría pensar, pero parecía actuar de un modo extraño... Aunque quizá eso se debía a lo que había pasado con Itachi, además de lo que le había dicho. No había aclarado mucho las cosas, pero no encontraría las palabras para contarle algo así... Sobre como soy lo que soy...

Porque si no fuera por él, yo aún estaría...

Bueno, vale, si no fuera por él yo ya estaría muerto. Pero no estaría maldito.

Todo viene de aquellos años de infancia... Vivía en una casa en el campo con mi familia. Era el típico sueño de todo el mundo, vivir felizmente en un lugar tranquilo con tus seres queridos. Y realmente éramos felices. Recuerdo cómo quería a mi madre, cómo admiraba a mi padre y cómo apreciaba a mi hermano, el chico perfecto, aunque siempre quisiera superarle... Más bien quería ser como él.

Cada dia Itachi me llevaba con moto a clase, y luego esperaba a que saliese para volver a casa. Si quedaba con sus amigos, lo hacía después, siempre. Hasta que un día, cuando acababa de cumplir los 16 (NdA: Ya veréis por qué he cambiado la edad, es que si no quedaría un poco... Bueno, que ya me entendéis xD), salí de clase e Itachi no estaba allí. Pensé que quizá se había demorado un poco, y me quedé esperando en la puerta de la escuela... Pero al cabo de una hora, vi que no iba a venir. Me asaltó un mal presentimiento y me dirigí a mi casa... Andando se tardaba una hora, pero aquel día en la mitad de tiempo estuve allí. Mis pasos eran apresurados porque temía que algo había pasado... Era irónico, porque el sol había estado brillando todo el día y viéndolo se pensaría que era un día feliz y perfecto... Cuando llegué ante la puerta, ya era el atardecer. El cielo estaba teñido de rojo y eso me hizo estremecer... Aunque en ese momento no sabía por qué... Pero en mi casa reinaba un silencio extraño. Era demasiado silencio... Así que abrí con manos temblorosas, pero no vi nada raro... Entré y andé por los pasillos, sintiendo que rompía el silencio con mis pasos, cosa que hacía que la situación fuera aún más tenebrosa... En la casa no había ni una luz abierta, y yo no me atrevía a apretar ningún interruptor. Todo siguió extrañamente normal hasta que abrí la puerta de la sala de estar...

Sobre el sofá, estaba mi madre desplomada... Con los ojos abiertos girados hacia adentro. Había unas manchitas de sangre resaltando en la funda blanca... Mi padre estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. La cabeza le caía a un lado y en su cara había descrita una mueca de terror. No sabría describir qué sentí en aquel momento... Sentí que aquello no podía ser real. Lo estaba viendo, estaban realmente muertos, sin duda, pero no podía ser verdad... En un rincón, oculto en la sobra, brillaban unos ojos. Yo los reconocí. Los de mi hermano, tan parecidos a los míos, que entonces me miraron fríamente como nunca habían hecho... Y comprendí qué había pasado. No necesité preguntar. Sus manos ensangrentadas me lo decían todo. Sentí un horror inimaginable, como nunca he vuelto a sentir, y en verlo pintado en mis ojos sonrió lascivamente. Pensé que no podía ser mi hermano...

Se acercó con pasos lentos, como si me diera la oportunidad de escapar, pero yo no podía hacerlo. Deseaba echar a correr, como si así pudiera despertar de ese maldito sueño horrible... Pero mis piernas no respondían. Se paró justo delante mío. Su sonrisa se ensanchó casi imperceptiblemente...

-Sasuke... ¿Entiendes qué ha pasado, verdad? -Yo no contesté. Sólo temblaba. Pasó una de sus manos por mi mejilla, acariciándola, como solía hacer cuando yo era niño. Tiernamente, con suavidad fingida. -Tu no quieres acabar como ellos, ¿me equivoco? -Pude negar débilmente con la cabeza. -Vas a ser como yo...

Ese fue mi primer contacto con un vampiro. Él me trató como a un niño, pero no como se trata a un hermano. Fue suave con sus movimientos, pero yo supe ver las sensaciones que le provocaba mi cuerpo... Mi sangre... Parecía enloquecer. Me besó suavemente, y a mí no me importó. Disfruté de aquel beso tanto como él... De su lengua moviéndose en mi boca... Incluso cuando la mía chocó con algo puntiagudo, peligroso, en su boca... Entonces me aparté, pero él no me dejó marchar y me rodeó con sus brazos firmemente. Tampoco sentía tantos deseos de irme... Me besó el cuello mientras me desabrochaba la camisa... Botón a botón, sus manos se movían rápidas, ansiosas. Me la sacó rápidamente y se quedó unos segundos contemplándome, complacido con lo que veía. Yo sentí una vergüenza casi infantil, me sentía desprotegido ante él aunque me gustaba que así fuera... Eso es algo difícil de describir, porque en aquél momento se supone que yo debería odiarlo, acababa de matar a mis padres y además... ¡Éramos hermanos! Ese tipo de contacto no era normal entre nosotros... Pero no, no me importaba... Su lengua y sus labios recorrieron mi pecho y mi abdomen, excitándome cada vez más... Dejé escapar un par de gemidos sin poder evitarlo. A Itachi eso aún le calentó más. Me desabrochó los pantalones y fue directamente a masturbarme... Metió su mano por debajo de mi ropa interior y empezó a acariciar mi miembro, y yo ya había perdido la poca capacidad para pensar que me quedaba...

-Tranquilo... No va a dolerte.

A mí me pareció que se refería a otra cosa cuando pronunció esta frase... Mi emnte ya estaba muy sucia entonces. Pero sólo sentí algo afilado atravesando mi piel, extrayéndome la vida, proporcionándome más placer... Ya casi ni notaba su mano que seguía moviéndose allá abajo... Y al cabo de pocos minutos me vine. Gasté todas las energías que me quedaban en eso, y me desplomé. Allá alcé la vista y vi a mi hermano con la boca llena de sangre, de mi sangre, y lo último que pensé fue "voy a morir...".

Pero me desperté horas después. No había muerto. O sí, depende de como quieras entenderlo. Empecé una nueva vida, una vida sumida en las tinieblas. No era estúpido, y enseguida entendí en qué me había convertido. Vagué por la noche, al principio alimentándome de ratas y conejos que encontraba por el campo, pero enseguida vi que no eran suficiente... Yo necesitaba más...

Y así... Me convertí en un maldito vampiro. Alguien que arrebataba las vidas de los demás. Cegado aún por el odio que sentía hacia un personaje del pasado que seguía acechando en mi vida... Por el que me hizo caer en la tentación. Porque es una vida maldita, pero una vez pruebas el sabor de la sangre... El suicidio no es una opción viable para nadie.

Toda esta historia, de sangre y lujuria... Probablemente, si pudiera hacérsela saber a Naruto, entendería el por qué de mis actos...

Pero simplemente, no puedo. Un ser humano no iba a entenderlo... Ahora solo tenía que vigilar que no cayera en la trampa de Itachi... Porque había dos cosas que podía hacer. Una era matarle.

La otra... Era hacerle algo aún peor. Hacerle lo que me hizo a mí.

Y no iba a permitir eso. (NdA: A ver si va a estropearme la diversión... xD)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El teléfono móbil de Naruto sonó, y respondió a pesar de estar extrañado porque no conocía el número.

-Perdone pero... ¿conoce usted a Haruno Sakura? -Una voz femenina hablaba al otro lado. El corazón del rubio dio un vuelco.

-Sí, así es.

-Es que... Llamo del hospital, está aquí ingresada... Intenté contactar con alguien de su familia pero todos dicen que no quieren saber nada. ¿Es usted pariente suyo?

-No, no...

-Bueno, era solo para hacérselo saber. Si puede contactar con sus padres hágalo, por favor.

-De acuerdo...

-Muchas gracias.

Colgó el teléfono aún más aturdido que antes... Sakura estaba en el hospital... ¿Habrían mirado en su agenda y habrían encontrado su número? Sí, sería eso... Nadie se preocupaba por ella... Por un momento, le dio pena. Pensó que debería ir a visitarla... Aunque hubieran acabado mal, no merecía algo así...

...¿No?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mierda de capítulo, no avanzo nada xD Pero tenía que explicar la historia de Sasuke... Lástima que no pude meter un lemon xD Pero me salió así... Bueno, espero que os guste n.n Yo creo que he ido muy a saco pero ahora no podría reescribirlo... Ya me ha costado mucho escribir todo esto, así que lo siento u.uU No sé cuándo voy a poder actualizar, porque últimamente no me viene la inspiración... Esta capi ha salido supongo que por las veces que me lo han pedido por el msn y con los reviews... Gracias a todos! TTTT Me alegro de poder daros un capítulo más aunque no me convenza xD


	7. Chapter 6

Naruto recorrió los blanos pasillos del hospital. Demasiado amplios y sobrios para su gusto. Sólo se veían puertas blancas en las blancas paredes, con sus cartelitos con el número de la habitación. Todo el conjunto daba una sensación de pureza pero, aún más que eso, de frialdad. No iba a decir que no le gustaban los hospitales, por favor, ¿a quién iban a gustarle? Ese olor extraño y las sonrisas falsas de las infermeras... Ese ambiente impersonal...

Llegó por fin a la habitación que buscaba. La 707. Suspiró delante de la puerta, preguntándose por qué estaba allí. Bueno, él sabía el por qué, así que más bien se preguntaba si de verdad debía hacer la visita o no. Pero en el fondo, él era una buena persona. Aún guardaba rencor por la chica, pero pensó que a pesar de todo no merecía estar completamente sola, así que llamó dos veces a la puerta y esperó.

Silencio.

¿Estaría durmiendo?

Llamó dos veces más, dos suaves golpes resonando por el pasillo desértico del hospital. Al no recibir respuesta, abrió intentando no hacer ruido. Ahí, en la segunda cama de la habitación (la primera estaba vacía), estaba su exnovia, durmiendo plácidamente. Llevaba el cuello vendado, pero a parte de eso parecía estar bien. No estaba conectada a ninguna máquina, eso le tranquilizaba. Se acercó a su cara.

-Sakura... -Susurró para ver si despertaba. Y así fue. Frunció un poco el ceño mientras abrías los ojos perezosamente. Luego se sorprendió cuando consiguió enfocar la vista y vio quién tenía delante.

-Naruto... Qué alegría volver a verte... -Sonrió. El rubio quedó un poco chocado por esas palabras pero pensó que sería pura cortesía, porque al fin y al cabo tenía que ser amable con la que probablemente fuera la única visita que hubiera recibido. Tal como habían acabado no podía ser que se alegrase de verle...

-¿Cómo estás?

-Yo... Siento que... -Su sonrisa se volvió amarga.- Me queda poco tiempo...

-¿Qu...Qué? Pero... Tú aún eres muy joven... -No podía creerse lo que acababa de decirle. ¿Sería una mentira para tratar de darle pena? Era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo... Pero sus ojos le decían que todo era verdad, que realmente pensaba que iba a morir. -¿Qué te pasó? -Algo dentro suyo le decía que no fingiese, que lo sabía a la perfección. Aún y así, debía asegurarse...

-Alguien me atacó... No vas a creerme, pero... Se bebió mi sangre... -Soltó una risita nerviosa. -Qué estúpido, ¿verdad? Pero es lo que pasó...

-No, yo... Te creo... Yo... -Lo estaba pasando mal. No podía soportar ver la vida de alguien escaparse delante suyo, aún más sabiendo que era culpa del chico que amaba... No lo soportaba. -Lo siento, debo irme. Debe de estar a punto de acabar la hora de visitas... Ya volveré otro día, ¿de acuerdo?

-Vale... Ya nos veremos. -Volvió a sonreírle. En esos pocos minutos, le había parecido que ella había vuelto a ser la dulce chica que hubiera conocido un día, en lugar de la irritante niñata en la que se había convertido luego. Ya no sabía qué pensar.

En cuanto salió, una enfermera se acercó a él. Extrañamente seria.

-¿Conoce usted su estado?

-¿Qué?

-Viene de visitar a Haruno Sakura, ¿verdad? -Naruto asintió- Ella... Está bastante grave. La llevaron aquí casi desangrada por completo. Además, hay algo que parece que la consume por dentro y no sabemos qué es... Es el primer caso que vemos. Pero empeora día a día y si sigue así probablemente no aguante ni una semana...

-¿No hay ninguna manera...?

-Si no sabemos qué es lo que le pasa, no podemos hacer nada. -Esa noticia le sentó fatal a Naruto. Aún peor que el ver a Sakura con tan poca energia... -Lo siento. -Añadió.

Naruto llegó unas 3 horas más tarde al piso. Se había entretenido andando sin rumbo, dándole vueltas al asunto e intentando no llorar como hacía rato que quería... Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con Sasuke apoyado en la pared de la entrada.

-Ehm... Hola... -Dijo el rubio.

-Me tenías intrigado... ¿Dónde has ido tantas horas? -Su expresión era seductora. Incluso Naruto vio que tenía ganas de "divertirse" un rato.

-Yo... -Pensó en mentir, pero él lo vería si lo hacía. Así que optó por decir la verdad... A medias. -Fui a ver a una amiga mía. -Al ver como su expresión se tornaba seria, añadió:- Al hospital.

-Ya... ¿Y quién es ella? -A Naruto le pasó por la cabeza responder "Sólo una amiga, papá", pero pensó que no era el momento para sarcasmos.

-Pues... La chica con quien vivía... Antes. -No aguantó estar delante de quien la había puesto así de mal, así que al fin explotó. -¡Y Sabes por qué está en el hospital, ¿verdad! -Intentó no levantar mucho la voz, con nulos resultados. -Tú... La atacaste hace unos días... ¡Sólo pudiste haber sido tú! Ella es la chica del pelo rosa...

-No puedo hacer nada. Es mi naturaleza. -Fue una respuesta muy seca, pero era la verdad. Y en realidad ni tan siquiera lo sentía... Es más, Sasuke se estaba poniendo celoso de aquella tipa y se notaba.

-¿No hay ninguna manera de salvarla? -Imploró Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos. Una idea loca cruzó la mente del vampiro.

-Sí... Sí existe una... -Sonrió maliciosamente. -La única manera de que continúe su existecia es si la convierto en una de los míos. ¿Qué me dices?

-Ella... ¿Vampira? No existe otra forma... ¿verdad?

-No... No la hay.

-Entonces de acuerdo.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Sasuke se ensanchó.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Abrió las puertas del hospital sin problemas, solo posando sus delicadas manos obre los pomos hasta ese momento cerrados. Lo sistemas de seguridad parecían desactivarse a su paso. Llevaba a Naruto cogido de la cintura, sus caderas chocando al ritmo en que andaban. Llegó a la habitación que le había dicho Naruto y entró. Miró la primera cama, donde dormía una mujer de mediana edad. Cogió un pañuelo que había sobre la mesilla de noche y lo puso en su cara, tapándole los ojos, como si fuera un conjuro para que no se enterara de nada de lo que iba a pasar...

Luego se acercó a la segunda, y soltó a Naruto. Cogió suavemente a Sakura de los hombros con cuidado, para que no despertara... Porque si lo hacía iba a reconocerle e iba a asustarse...

-Primero debo dejarla al borde de la muerte... Así que voy a morderla de nuevo... No te asustes, Naruto.

El aludido asintió con la cabeza.

Sasuke puso sus labios sobre el cuello de la chica y mordió con cuidado... Empezó a sorber... Sentía que perdía el uso de la razón... Siguió sorbiendo, mientras notaba que sus latidos disminuían. Y siguió...

Naruto empezaba a preocuparse porque no paraba, pero confió en él. ¿Qué iba a saber de esos temas? El experto era el vampiro...

Pero seguía, y seguía... No paraba...

-¡SASUKE! -Gritó sin tener en cuenta el lugar donde estaban.

Él siguió a lo suyo durante un minuto más, y luego la soltó. Naruto sonrió, pensando que había hecho mal en desconfiar de él.

-Y ahora, ¿qué...?

-Ahora... Nada. -La cara seria de Sasuke pasó a ser una sonrisa malvada. -Está muerta. Así ya no va a molestar más...

-¿C...Cómo?

-¿Creías que iba a darle vida eterna a alguien como ella? ¡No me jodas!

-Pero...

-Nada de peros. Eres mío. ¿Qué debo hacer para que te quede claro? -Su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande. En la oscuridad, Naruto podía ver como brillaban sus ojos con la emoción de la sangre y su nueva idea. -Oh, ya sé. Claro... Lo que hacéis los humanos como símbolo de algo así...

Se acercó al rubio y le agarró del cuello de la camiseta, uniendo sus labios en un profundo beso. Naruto tenía la boca abierta de la sorpresa, así que aprovechó e introdujo su lengua. Dirigió una mano a la entrepierna del chico y se separó un segundo, solo para decir:

-Qué simples sois los humanos. -El cadáver de su amiga estaba tirado encima de la cama del hospital, y aún sabiendo que Sasuke era quien la había matado, se había excitado...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

No me convence, no me convence para nada! Pero aquí está... Porque no merecéis que os haga esperar tanto n.nU Así que espero que os haya gustado aunque a mí no... Tengo la sensación de que esta historia va súper lenta... Pero voy a daros una alegría XD Creo que ya se puede intuir, pero en el próximo capítulo va el lemon... Si todo va bien y puedo escribirlo, claro XD En fin, deseemos suerte al dios del yaoi... Voy a hacerle alguna ofrenda a ver si envía alguna musa (o más bien... un muso o.O Eso sería mejor) a que me ayude xD . 


	8. Capítulo 7

Ya estoy aquí (H)U No he tardado nada, ¿verdad? Nooo, qué va XDDD Lo siento, de verdad ù.uU Pero... Bueno, todos tenemos nuestros problemas y no voy a ponerlos aquí públicamente para que los lea todo el mundo XD Y no os entretengo más, venga, aquí otro capítulo desde el punto de vista de Naruto, espero que es guste...

Llegamos al piso un poco más tarde. Yo notaba como me iba poniendo nervioso por momentos, hacía un rato que me temblaban levemente las piernas. No es que no hubiera tenido nunca sexo, ni mucho menos, pero... ¿Con un tío? Eso sí era nuevo... Y sin embargo no dudaba que quería hacerlo, no era eso, puesto que Sasuke despertaba en mí un deseo que nunca había sentido con tanta potencia... Era esa presencia, una especie de aura atrayente que poseía. Ya me había demostrado que no funcionaba solo conmigo. Cuando abrió la puerta y entramos, vigiló de no hacer ruído, pero yo me choqué un par de veces con muebles, preso ya completamente de mis nervios. ¿Y si despertábamos a alguien? Eso no se me había pasado por la cabeza hasta ese momento... No estábamos solos... Pero no parecía que eso le preocupara a él. Se giró, puesto que había estado andando delante de mí, y me dirigió una mirada intensa; supe inmediatamente lo que me quería transmitir. Así que asentí con la cabeza, como para decirle que estaba seguro, lo cual no era verdad y él lo sabía, pero no importaba.

Justo entrar en la habitación ya hizo que me sentara en la cama y juntó sus labios con los míos, en un beso largo y profundo; su lengua luchaba con la mía, y con sus acciones hacía que me sintiera torpe, como siempre. Introdujo una mano bajo mi camiseta y recorrió mi abdomen y mi espalda, haciéndome sentir un agradable cosquilleo por donde sus dedos pasaban, que se transformaba en calor y recorría todo mi cuerpo, hasta la punta de mis dedos. Encontró uno de mis pezones, que acarició y pellizcó suavemente, y mientras lo hacía nuestros besos se veían interrumpidos por mis jadeos. Y pensé que yo también debería tocarle, pero ¿qué podía gustarle a un vampiro? ¿Sentía las cosas como yo? No, no creo... Cuando aquel chico en el callejón le ofreció una mamada, él no quiso... Solo quería... Su sangre...

Le aparté bruscamente con un empujón y retrocedí sobre la cama hasta que choqué contra la pared. Y me sentí estúpido, porque ahora sí estaba acorralado, y además seguro que se había enfadado... Más que miedo, sentía pánico, no quería morir... Era una muerte dulce, pero no quería abandonarme a ella. ¡Me quedaban muchos años por delante!... ¿Verdad?

Sin embargo, me miró y sonrió. Esa sonrisa prepotente tan típica de él, con esa expresión de superioridad.

-¿Tienes miedo?

No contesté, pero mi silencio fue la respuesta. Un "sí" rotundo, resonando por aquellas cuatro paredes como si lo hubieran gritado a pleno pulmón.

Se acercó a mí, y subió a la cama también. Yo me encogí y apreté más mi cuerpo contra la pared, en un gesto sin sentido, puesto que no podía alejarme de él de esa manera. Alzó la mano y cerré los ojos con fuerza automáticamente, pero solo me acarició la mejilla suavemente. Aquello hizo que relajara algunos músculos. Abrí los ojos y vi algo extraño en su mirada. ¿Era "afecto", o solo mi imaginación? ¿Podía haber un sentimiento positivo en él?

-No voy a hacerte daño... Tranquilo...

-¡¿Cómo podría creerte?! Eso es lo que dices a todos, ¿no? Antes de... Antes de... -Un segundo después de decirlo, vi que la había cagado. Le vi presa de la ira, que creí que estaría a punto de descargar conmigo de la manera más cruel posible.

-¡¡Antes de matarles!! ¡¡Sí!! ¡Pero, ¿aún crees que eres igual que ellos?! ¡¿Cómo tengo que demostrártelo?! ¡Soy yo quien ya no sabe qué hacer!

Me estaba gritando, colérico, mirándome con furia. Pero me sentí feliz, y un poco más tranquilo. Porque aquella reacción era como un "te quiero". A su manera, para que encajara con su personalidad arrogante y prepotente, pero había visto una cara un poco vulnerable de él y eso me alegraba. Su máscara de tranquilidad con su cara de póquer se había quebrado. Y puesto que sabía que ni a puñetazos podría romperla, con eso tenía suficiente. Aún con cuidado, y como tanteando el terreno, le abracé. Llevaba desde que le había conocido tragándome mi orgullo, pero no es que me costara esfuerzo... Me parecía que no tenía otra opción. Por eso intentaba hacer las cosas lo mejor que podía, aunque el miedo o la inseguridad podían hacer, a veces, que no consiguiera lo que quería. O que pareciera que no lo quiero. Empecé a darle besos en el cuello. Esa piel tan blanca y tan fina me atraía tanto... Le mordí la oreja, pero no parecía reaccionar a nada. No es que me sorprendiera, pero me sentía un poco herido. Me apartó con suavidad y volvió a besarme, al principio hasta parecía que con dulzura, luego con la ansiedad que provoca el deseo. Y enredé mis manos en su pelo, él puso las suyas en mis hombros y me tumbó sobre las sábanas, sin dejar que se separaran nuestros labios. Y ahí ya supe que no había vuelta atrás a lo que me esperaba, a lo que nos esperaba. Pero estaba tranquilo, y sobretodo excitado. Además tampoco me era posible pensar con normalidad...

Levanté los brazos y me quitó la camiseta. Se quedó unos segundos mirándome, y yo me sentía desnudo y desprotegido, algo así como lo que deben de sentir las vírgenes cuando muestran por primera vez su cuerpo al chico que aman. Pero enseguida se lanzó a besarme el cuello, algo que ya no me preocupaba, y luego fue bajando hasta llegar a uno de mis pezones, y empezó a lamerlo y succionarlo. Yo tiraba mi cabeza hacia atrás sin reprimir ni un solo gemido. Empezé a sentirme mal... ¿Porqué hacía todo eso? Él no podía disfrutar nada que yo pudiera hacerle, ¿verdad? Él solo disfrutaba la sangre... Eso era lo único que le excitaba y le daba placer. Así que me mordí la lengua tan fuerte como pude, hasta que noté ese sabor metálico invadiendo mi boca. Entonces cogí a Sasuke de la barbilla y le besé, introduciéndome en su boca, y sentí que se estremecía y empezaba a besarme con furia, buscando más de ese líquido que tanto necesitaba. Incluso me hacía daño, llegué a notar sus colmillos clavándose un poco en mis labios, por eso intenté apartarle y al poco me hizo caso. Cuando pude mirarle a los ojos, vi que algo había cambiado en ellos; jadeaba, me miraba con un deseo incontrolable e imposible de esconder, e incluso parecía que temblaba. Esa reacción me gustó, al menos había hecho algo bien por lo que parecía... Puse mis manos bajo su camiseta y se la saqué en cuanto alzó los brazos para dejarme hacerlo. Besé su fina piel, la sentía ardiendo, ¿no solía estar helada? Le desabroché los pantalones y metí la mano... Efectivamente, estava excitado. Al menos había conseguido eso. Le miré a la cara y vi que tenía la vista fija en un punto de la pared como intentando controlarse. Eso me asustó pero a la vez me encantó, me gustaba pensar que le ponía así de caliente... Le bajé los pantalones junto con los calzoncillos, y entonces sentí una de sus manos agarrándome del pelo y bajándome la cabeza a la altura de su miembro. Con la fuerza que ejercía no me dejaba volver a levantarme, así que no me quedaba otro remedio: me metí la punta en la boca y empezé a subir i bajar mientras pasaba la lengua por las partes que sabía que le gustaría más, por propia experiencia. Solo sentía que jadeaba un poco y que había dejado de ejercer presión sobre mi cabeza, cosa que agradecí. Hasta que al poco me agarró del pelo y me levantó la cabeza, y después de bajarme los pantalones y la ropa interior sus manos fueron directas a mi trasero para atraerme a él. Sentí como nuestros penes se rozaban y chocaban. Y me susurró a la oreja:

-Lo siento... Pero necesito más...

Acto seguido sentí uno de sus dedos dentro de mí. Al principio me dolió un poco esa intromisión repentina, pero entonces tocó un punto dentro de mí que hizo que me estremeciera y me excitara aún más, y el contacto se convirtió en algo sumamente placentero, y quería más... Me daba la sensación de que estaría gimiendo demasiado fuerte, pero no me enteraba de mucho más que de sus movimientos allí abajo; entonces sentí que retiraba un poco la mano y que lo intentaba con dos dedos, y a mí me dolía porque estaba siendo bastante brusco pero por otra parte quería que consiguiera entrar otra vez y volviera a tocarme ese punto... Moví un poco el culo para intentar que entrara mejor, y así fue, y volvió a hacerme daño pero no me importaba porque pronto encontró eso que debía tocar para que perdiera la cabeza. Y se movió, más bruscamente que antes, parecía más deseperado, y a mí me dolía un poco pero me gustaba, y quería más... Y sin pensar hablé...

-Más... Métemela... Sa... Suke...

Entonces sacó los dedos de golpe y me lanzó de cara contra la cama. Yo alcé mi trasero ya esperando lo que iba a pasar, y lo deseaba, pero la primera embestida me dolió, y ni siquiera pudo entrar. A la segunda me pareció notar que entraba la mitad, y me hizo mucho más daño del que esperaba. Mordí las sábanas intentado no sollozar, pero a los pocos segundos vino otra embestida que metió por entero el miembro de Sasuke dentro de mí, y no pude evitar un grito. Sasuke me acarició un poco la espalda, y luego dirigió su mano a mi pene y empezó a masturbarme, para paliar el dolor con placer. Entonces me relajé un poco y ya no notaba tanto dolor, y empezó a salir y entrar, y aunque seguía doliéndome un poco pude difrutar del placer que también me daba que me penetrara y me masturbara a la vez. Y poco a poco empecé a sentirme como nunca en la vida, nunca el sexo me había proporcionado un placer así... Ya no había ni rastro del dolor, y quería más, más adentro, más fuerte, más rapido, empecé a moverme yo también, las embestidas cada vez eran más fuertes y su mano se movía más rapido; no tardé mucho rato en correrme. Luego él se movió unos minutos más hasta que sentí que acababa dentro de mí. Se tumbó a mi lado y yo me giré para mirarle a la cara, pero me apartó la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡No vuelvas a hacerlo nunca más!

-¿Qué...?

-No vuelvas a dejarme probar tu sangre... Yo... Hoy me he podido controlar, pero... No quería ser tan brusco, y además si hubiera perdido el control podría haberte matado...

-De acuerdo, yo solo pensé que sería buena idea...

-Te he hecho daño.

-No... No mucho... -Mentí un poco aquí, pero Sasuke me daba pena, parecía estar muy arrepentido de lo que había pasado.

-No vuelvas a dejar que te haga daño nunca más...

Me abrazó con fuerza y luego nos quedamos dormidos al poco rato.


	9. Capítulo 8

Siento muchísimo el retraso, no merezco perdón ni tengo excusa... A pesar de todo, espero que haya alguien que siga leyendo este fic.

Sé que hay una persona que sí, y es Hinatachan, por eso le dedico este capítulo. Hinatachan, sabes que si no fuera por ti y tus insistencias este capítulo no existiría XD Así que va por ti, y espero que te guste

A decir verdad, durante este tiempo me alejé un poco del mundo de los fics (solo volvía periódicamente para leer uno), así que espero poder ponerme al día pronto con los fics que hay por aquí, y las autoras que me gustaban ù.u Pronto tendré la selectividad y me quitaré de encima responsabilidades y horas de estudio... Espero poder actualizar más a menudo entonces Y leer todos los fics que querría XD

Sin más dilación, aquí tenéis el capítulo 8:

Naruto abrió los ojos perezosamente. Se encontró solo en la cama de Sasuke, y no le gustó mucho, pero luego pensó que debía de haber ido a buscar... Bueno, "comida". Al fin y al cabo aún era de madrugada... Y era lógico que no hubiera querido decirle dónde iba, no era algo agradable incluso cuando Naruto sabía perfectamente lo que hacía. Así que decidió no darle más vueltas. A pesar de todo, se sentía intranquilo, en una habitación que no era la suya, y sin Sasuke allí. le habían pasado tantas cosas raras últimamente que no había manera de hacer volver su vida a su curso normal...

Aunque eso significaría hacer desaparecer a Sasuke de ella, y no quería...

Por un momento, la culpabilidad le acechó. Sasuke mató a Sakura, pero Naruto no podía vivir sin él. Era un asesino. Le había mostrado lo despiadado que era, pero a Naruto no parecía importarle... Se sentía mal, pero no podía hacer nada. Estaba enamorado. Y eso, por más que nos pese, siempre queda por encima de todo lo demás. Del hecho de que Sasuke fuera un chico, que fuera un vampiro, o incluso que hubiera matado a Sakura delante de sus ojos, y sonreído después. A pesar de que nada de eso en realidad importaba, sintió otra vez ganas de llorar por la muerte de su ex-novia... Era demasiado lo que habían compartido juntos como para que no le entristeciera.

-¿Porqué lloras?

Naruto se sobresaltó en sentir esa voz emerger de entre las sombras, junto con una figura que no le era desconocida. El pelo negro largo... Ése aura atrayente, incluso más que la de Sasuke... Era su hermano. Estaba seguro. Itachi.

Aquél del que debía alejarse, según le dijo Sasuke. Pero en aquel momento, sus piernas no respondían, así que era complicado que lo hiciera. El temor y la incertidumbre lo paralizaban. Eso mezclado con otra sensación... Pero no quería admitirlo.

No... No podía pensarlo. Lo sabía, pero no quería confirmarlo.

Era inevitable.

Le atraía, y no podía hacer nada. Así que solo se quedó quieto mientras Itachi se acercaba a la cama, con pasos lentos, seguros, puesto que ya había visto que Naruto no huiría. Se puso de rodillas delante de la cama, delante de donde Naruto estaba sentado, y le cogió una mano para besarla suavemente.

-Mi hermano es un desconsiderado. Mira que dejarte solo enmedio de la noche... ¿No ve que podrían atacarte?

Naruto estaba hecho un lío. Por una parte, le atraía Itachi, le excitaba, así que quería más contacto, que subiera a la cama y repitieran ese beso que se habían dado en el rellano. Pero su corazón era de Sasuke, y sentía sus pensamientos como una traición hacia él... Más aún cuando le había advertido de que no debía acercarse a su hermano...

-Luego espera que me mantega al margen, cuando ha dejado solo a un chico tan hermoso como tú...

Sus palabras le nublaban los pensamientos y cada vez se desvanecía más el sentimiento de culpabilidad. Su voz, más viril que la de Sasuke, sonaba como música en sus oídos, y ya le tenía en éxtasis. Sus dotes de atracción eran mayores que las de Sasuke, cada vez lo veía más claro.

Itachi se levantó, y acarició la cara de Naruto con una mano, sintiendo todas las formas de ésta con los dedos, y parándose especialmente para rozas los labios con las yemas de sus dedos, en unos movimientos casi dulces. Le cogió la barbilla y le levantó la cabeza con cuidado, para luego acercarse y unir sus labios con los del rubio. El contacto no duró más que un segundo, pero cuando se separó, Itachi vio que ya estaba. Que Naruto estaba completamente ofuscado por sus encantos y que ya no se le resistiría en ningún sentido. Había sido más fácil de lo que esperaba, y suponía que podía agradecer una parte de ello a su hermano, que había enseñado al rubio a disfrutar sin remordimientos con otro chico.

Naruto estaba solo en bóxers, puesto que era lo único que se había puesto después de hacerlo con Sasuke, así que Itachi tenía la faena más fácil. Fue directamente a lamerle el cuello, intentando que no se clavaran sus colmillos en él, puesto que eso podía hacer que Naruto entrara en razón y le apartara, y no tenía ganas de ser brusco con el rubio para conseguir lo que quería. Acariciaba con los labios, lamía y besaba toda la piel del cuello y los hombros. Suavemente, sin prisas. Hubiera querido hacer pequeñas mordidas también, pero sabía que eso podía asustarle y no quería que pasara. Sus labios llegaron a uno de sus pezones y se dedicó un poco a él, mientras se deleitaba con los gemidos de Naruto, que por el momento eran leves. Leves hasta que empezó a succionarle el pezón, lamerlo más deprisa, y morderlo levemente, vigilando de no clavarle los colmillos; entonces, Naruto empezó a gemir más fuerte, y con una rápida mirada a su ropa interior, Itachi supo que se había excitado del todo. La verdad es que sus gemidos le estaban excitando a él también... Se puso de rodillas encima de la cama, con una pierna a cada lado de Naruto, y cogiéndolo de los hombros lo obligó a tumbarse en ella. Volvió a su tarea de lamerle, esta vez dedicándose al otro pezón y al estómago, y en cierto momento posó una de sus manos encima del miembro del rubio, por encima del bóxer, y notó como este se sobresaltaba y soltaba un gemido más fuerte que los demás. Itachi se incorporó y se quedó observando el rostro de Naruto, contraído por el placer.

Y Naruto hizo justo lo que Itachi quería; se incorporó también y se lanzó a besarle ávidamente. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron, jugaron, se acariciaron la una a la otra y exploraron la boca del otro. Todo esto a un ritmo desenfrenado que necesitaban llevar tanto el uno como el otro, puesto que se encontraban muy excitados. A ratos sentía el miembro de naruto chocar contra su estómago. Itachi metió las dos manos dentro del bóxer de Naruto, por detrás, y cogió sus nalgas para forzar un acercamiento mayor de los dos. Naruto intentaba quitarle la camiseta, así que Itachi dejó el culo del rubio para levantar los brazos y facilitarle la faena. Itachi notaba que perdía un poco el control de la situación, y eso no le gustaba, así que volvió a situar sus manos dentro del bóxer de Naruto, pero esta vez con uno de sus dedos empezó a acariciar su entrada superficialmente. Sintió el cuerpo del rubio tensarse un poco, pero luego empezó a gemir de nuevo y así Itachi supo que iba por buen camino. Lo dejó momentáneamente, a pesar del quejido de Naruto por parar, para quitarle los bóxers. Se los bajó cuanto pudo, y entonces Naruto se tumbó para poder quitárselos él mismo. Realmente ya no pensaba, no podía pensar, con esa sesión de placer que le estaba dando Itachi. La atracción que ejercía en él era demasiada. Ahora era imposible que parara, ninguna razón podía conseguirlo...

-Mastúrbate.

La orden contundente dejó a Naruto anonadado, así que no actuó al momento.

-Mastúrbate. -Repitió Itachi- Quiero ver cómo te masturbas.

Naruto entonces fue atacado por la vergüenza, pero algo le impedía desobedecerle, así que dirigió su mano a su miembro, que aún no había recibido atención aparte de unas leves caricias. Soltó un gemidito leve, Itachi sonrió.

-No, creo que no me has entendido. -Naruto sintió un poco de miedo en oír eso, ¿cómo podía no haberle entendido? Había hecho justo lo que le había pedido... -No era ése tipo de masturbación. Quiero que te masturbes por detrás, delante mío.

Ahí el miedo atenazó completamente al rubio, pero en mirar los ojos de Itachi, supo que no podía desobecerle, que no quería hacerlo; quería que sus manos volvieran a recorrer su cuerpo e incluso que se unieran como lo había hecho hacía solo unas horas con Sasuke... Y para eso debía hacer lo que le pedía. Incluso aunque no le gustara del todo la idea.

Dirigió levemente un par de dedos a su entrada, pero antes de que llegara a tocarla, Itachi le cogió el brazo para pararlo.

-Te irá mejor... -Llevó la mano delante de la cara del rubio, e hizo que se metiera sus propios dedos en la boca, humedeciéndolos con su saliva-...si lo haces así.

Dicho esto, se apartó un poco y observó la escena. Naruto metió primero un dedo, y emitió un leve quejido de dolor, pero en cuanto pudo llegar más al fondo y acariciar cierta parte de su interior, su rostro cambió a uno de placer, y gimió, también levemente. Metió y sacó ese dedo repetidamente, acarició en círculos su interior, y sintió ese placer que, a pesar de no ser nuevo, era la primera vez que se proporcionaba a sí mismo. Sintió también la necesidad de meter otro dedo, y volvió a sentir un poco de dolor, una sensación extraña, pero al poco se convirtió en placer y ya no importaba. El hecho de saber que tenía Itachi delante, mirándole, y el que sus miradas se cruzaran de vez en cuando, todavía le excitaba más. Y entonces metió otro dedo, pero allí llegó el punto en que Itachi no pudo aguantarse y se lanzó encima del rubio, demandando su atención, robándole un beso apasionado y casi violento, mientras cogía el miembro de Naruto con una mano y lo masturbaba rápidamente. El beso se veía interrumpido contínuamente por los fuertes gemidos de Naruto, que la boca de Itachi aplacaba, puesto que si no fuera así alguien les habría oído, y eso no sería muy bueno. Se separaron un momento, y el rubio notó una mano en la parte poterior de su cabeza, que se la bajaba hasta que su frente tocó el estómago de Itachi. Sabía perfectamente lo que quería, y en aquel momento no tenía ningún problema en dárselo.

Desabrochó sus pantalones tan rápido como pudo, y se los bajó un poco junto con la ropa interior, lo suficiente como para que su miembro quedara fuera. Al principio se asustó un poco por su tamaño, pero enseguida se lanzó a lamerlo en toda su extensión, besarlo, succionarlo levemente. Se metió la parte del glande en la boca y empezó a acariciarlo con la lengua. Itachi no gemía, pero si le miraba a los ojos veía que, a pesar de su inexperta técnica, conseguía perturbarle.

Antes he dicho que ninguna razón podía conseguir que Naruto parara.

En realidad, sí había una razón.

Se llamaba Uchiha Sasuke, y en ese momento se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta, con una expresión de furia sustituyendo a la sorpresa inicial.


	10. Capítulo 9

-Sasuke...

-Cállate.

-Pero...

-Si abres la boca ahora, lo más probable es que te la parta. -Hizo una pausa para contar mentalmente hasta tres, y así tranquilizarse un poco evitar precipitarse. -Deja que me calme...

La escenita le había afectado mucho, y no era para menos. Entraba en su habitación, esperando ver una imagen pacífica del rubio durmiendo plácidamente, y se encontraba con eso... Estaba tan perturbado que tenía miedo de hacer una tontería, puesto que en el fondo sabía que Naruto no lo merecía. Pero ahora le costaba de creer. Sentía aquellos hechos como la más grande traición que podía haber cometido el rubio. Eso le dolía y le cabreaba a la vez, porque nunca lo hubiera esperado de él. Cuando irrumpió en la habitación se le cayó el mundo al suelo. Su hermano sólo sonrió (¿estaría esperando que pasara eso?) y se marchó después de vestirse lentamente, con todo el descaro, sabiendo que Sasuke no le atacaría porque estaba demasiado aturdido, y que si lo hiciera tampoco tenía ninguna posibilidad contra él. Itachi era mucho más fuerte y lo sabía. Naruto sollozaba en la cama, como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y compadeciera su error. Era un intento de disculpa, que Sasuke no aceptó al instante, puesto que esa vez había ido demasiado lejos.

Le sobrepasaba.

Esa situación le sobrepasaba.

Así que permaneció en silencio, mientras el rubio volvía a llorar sin tener quien pudiera consolarle. Sasuke suspiró, pensando cómo podía hacer que comprendiera el peligro que le acechaba.

-¿Sabes porqué vivo con humanos? -El silencio invadió la habitación. Ni aunque hubiera sabido la respuesta, Naruto no se habría atrevido a responder. -¿Porqué les dejo vivir aquí sin pagar? ¿Lo comprendes? -En ver que no recibía respuesta, contestó él mismo -Así recuerdo que debo controlarme y no perder del todo mis sentimientos. Yo una vez fui humano, pero si perdiera este tipo de contacto con los demás, probablemente ya lo habría olvidado. Suelo decir que soy un asesino, pero si no viviera con ellos y contigo, sería aún más despiadado.

Naruto no sabía dónde quería llegar con todo eso, así que sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-Digamos que... Para que lo entiendas... Itachi no convive con ningún humano... Ni quiere hacerlo. ¿Entiendes lo que significa? -Otro silencio. Lo entendía, pero no quería decirlo, así que Sasuke lo hizo por él. -Los humanos no le importan lo más mínimo. Juega con ellos y cuando se cansa, las mata. Y nunca va a sentirse mal por ello.

El rubio sabía que era verdad, en el fondo siempore lo había sabido, pero no podía hacer nada para evitar que Itachi le atrayera. Era imposible. Cuando entraba en escena, todos los pensamientos morales o lógicos desaparecían, se esfumaban. Por suerte Sasuke los había hecho volver las dos veces que le había pasado, si no no podía imaginarse lo que hubiera podido pasar.

-¿¡PORQUÉ?! ¿Porqué querías entrgarle tu cuerpo? ¡¡JODER!! -Sasuke se sentía herido, pero además sentía miedo. No quería perder al rubio, ahora que había encontrado alguien con quien quería estar más allá de la necesidad de alimentarse o de relacionarse periódicamente con humanos.

-Yo... Lo siento... No pude evitarlo...

Sasuke entendía a la perfección lo que quería decirle, pero no quería aceptarlo. No quería aceptar que Itachi tenía ese efecto en Naruto...

El mismo que tenía en él.

Porque aunque lo odiara con todas sus fuerzas... Podía entender la atracción, el encantador misterio que destila su hermano, el deseo que hace nacer en su interior... Por una simple razón: a él le pasaba lo mismo. ¿Cómo vas a recriminar a alguien algo que habrías hecho tú también?

A pesar del dolor, a pesar de la furia, ¿cómo podría abandonar por eso el chico que amaba? No, debía perdonarlo. Debía... Pero en su interior ardía en deseos de matar a su hermano. Además, de algún modo lo sentía como una doble traición... ¿Porqué también se había sentido celoso de que fuera Naruto el que recibiera las caricias de su hermano?

Se apoyó en el alféizar de la ventana, y entonces le vio. Él aún estaba allí. Esperando ante el portal, apoyado en la pared, sus cabellos moviéndose por el viento... Esperándole, porque sabía que bajaría... Sí, seguro que le esperaba a él... A su hermano...

-Naruto... No te preocupes... No pasa nada, de verdad... –Dijo eso apresuradamente para poder salir de allí.

-¡¡Claro que pasa!! Yo...

-¡Tranquilo! Está bien... Yo solo... Necesito tiempo para pensar. Luego vuelvo, ¿de acuerdo? Prométeme que me esperarás aquí.

Naruto tan solo asintió con la cabeza, y Sasuke se fue rápidamente, saltando más que bajando las escaleras. Cuando llegó al final, tragó saliva antes de abrir la puerta y verle a él a su lado, y sentir como todos los sentimientos que puedan tenerse hacia una persona se arremolinaban en su interior. Se mezclaban de una forma que hacía imposible ignorar su presencia o intentar vivir sin él.

-¡¿PORQUÉ?!

-¿Porqué qué? –A pesar de la furia de Sasuke, Itachi parecía de lo más tranquilo.

-¿Porqué lo has hecho? ¡¿Es que te gusta joderme?!

-¿Te refieres a porqué me he revolcado con tu amante...? –El mayor parecía divertirse con la situación. -¿...O a porqué no lo he hecho contigo?

Sasuke se quedó sin palabras. Sintió que estaba a punto de llorar, sin saber si por rabia o por tristeza...

-Tú solo... Tú solo vienes para fastidiarme... Pero... ¿Qué te he hecho yo? ¡¿Crees que me merezco esto?!

-Tú fuiste el primero en odiarme.

-¡¡Me convertiste en un monstruo!!

-No. Te di la posibilidad de vivir para siempre... Conservando tu belleza... A mi lado.

-Haces que suene bonito, pero tú nunca... Nunca has hecho nada por mí...

-¿Te parece poco que te diera una vida eterna? Fuiste tú el que empezó a odiarme por eso.

-¿Crees que voy a tragarme que eres una buena persona?

-No, no soy una buena persona. Pero tú tampoco. Tienes un precioso rubio esperándote arriba y tú solo piensas en tirarte a tu hermano, a quien se supone que deberías odiar. –Antes de que pudiera replicar, añadió –Y si no es eso, dime porqué has bajado.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio. No sabía qué decir, y cualquier cosa era preferible a la verdad. Incluso el silencio que le daba la razón a Itachi. Pero de todos modos no quería reconocerlo, no quería que fuera él quien dijera esas palabras.

-¿Y tú porqué me esperas?

-Porque aún tengo una pequeña esperanza de poder disfrutar de esta belleza que gracias a mí se conservará a través de los siglos. –Sonrió. –Eres demasiado obstinado, hermanito. Sabes que tú también lo quieres.

-Ni en broma... Nunca... Nunca pasará nada así.

-Entonces no tiene sentido que me quede. Ya nos veremos, quizá cuando vuelvas a abandonar a tu pequeño.

-¡¡COMO VUELVAS A ACERCÁRTELE, TE JURO QUE...!!

-No puedes conmigo, y lo sabes, así que no digas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte.

Itachi se giró y se marchó a pasos lentos, y Sasuke hizo lo mismo y subió hacia su piso. Cuando entró en su habitación, encontró a Naruto llorando sobre la cama, abrazándose las rodillas. No intentó ocultarlo cuando vio al moreno cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Porqué lloras?

-Yo... No... No quería... De verdad... –Dijo entre sollozos. –Pero...

-Ya te he dicho que no pasaba nada. –Se sentó a su lado y le abrazó. - ¿Me quieres, verdad? Yo también te quiero. Lo demás, todo lo demás, no importa. Deberíamos ser felices...

Naruto empezó a llorar aún más fuerte entre los brazos de Sasuke, pero puesto que sabía que el rubio solo necesitaba desahogarse, se dedicó a acariciarle la cabeza y quedarse en silencio.

"Sí, _deberíamos_ ser felices..."


End file.
